Future!
by creativeartist
Summary: This story is set for Bad Boy. Shego regrets bringing Ron home with her. Can Drakken and Kim Save her?


Title – Sidekick needs to learn

part 1: Flashback? or present?

P.S. Brit Mclean wrote half of it and I'll be taking it over.

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – This is kind of an adult episode of "Bad boy". Shego was afraid of Ron in that episode…. So here is my weird twisted evil brain thinking of what could have happened. You have been warned this isn't for children. Well it could if you're an evil possessed child who loves evilness. Shame on you.

Disclaimer – Nope…. I don't own anything….

"Side kicks need to learn their place! Bwuahahahaha!" Ron cackled.

Shego stepped away from the green water filled with sharks. Her heart was pounding. This was the first real fear she's felt in a long time. This buffoon who was filled with love and compassion has been turned into a monster…. Who would not be afraid to kill her if she stepped over the line.

"I…. uh I have other things to do…. Like make sure the security is in place!" After she said that she ran out of the room to think. Shego quickly ran to her room and shut the door behind her. Her chest was heaving heavily and her breath was short.

She walked over to sit on the bed to calm down. Her green Phase was no match for this round….. but she could still win. Sneak around… and get him from behind. Nobody commands her like that and gets away. Drakken had tried it on her…. She quickly showed him. She sighed softly. She should have left him with Kim. Then he could finish her off easily.

Shego lay down on her bed to sleep peacefully while dreaming of what she should do.

Shego felt a painful slap to her cheek which broke her out of her peaceful sleep.

"I thought you said you were going to check the security system!" Ron shouted after slapping Shego.

Shego sat up angrily, "I did…. Why the hell did you come in here to slap me!"

"Because I can……" Ron said dangerously.

"That's it!" Shego screamed sitting up ready to fight.

"Oh Shego…. You never learn." Ron said getting out a remote with an antenna on the tip of it.

"Wha…. What is that?" Shego said cautiously.

"Why it's to control you my dear."

"Control me?"

"While you were pathetically sleeping I've attached a micro chip into your blood stream which controls your nerves. You make one wrong move… I hit this button….. you can't move until I allow it too."

"You sick, sick, sick MONSTER!" Shego screamed with tears arriving at the corners of her eyes.

"Ahahahaha I am no monster… simply Ron Stoppable evil."

Shego felt such fear coming from deep within her. This once buffoon had done what Drakken could not. He had "tamed" her under his rule. Shego felt betrayed, hurt. she had no idea what other horrors would befall her under the rule of this psychotic madman. Ron seemed to show signs that he didn't much like being Kim's side-kick, loser, what ever. The attitutinator seemed to have amplified all his anger, his disgust and not liking being Kim's servant. Thus he wants to be in control. Shego felt as if she made a mistake taking him back with her rather then leaving him to take care of what ever twisted fantasy this madman was unleashing upon the world.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you!"

Ron slapped Shego hard knocking her down. Slowly, he walked towards her. Psychotic smile on his face.

"You know, I've always thought you were beautiful. I've always wanted you, always. But I never had a chance with you! never, so now I'm going to do something. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Get the fuck away from me!"

Shego go on her feet and lighted her hands.

"You never learn do you!"

Ron pushed the button and shego became paralyzed.

"Think about it being paralyzed. I wasn't going to do anything...yet. HAHAHAHA!"

Ron left her room and closed the door. Shego was left in darkness, the one thing she feared more then Ron. Shego fell asleep paralyzed. she was almost having a dream. she was about to enter a world full of flowers and grass which is weird since all her dreams had her ruling the world and getting to torture all of her male slaves.

she guessed this was just her brain's way of dealing with the pain and fear she felt.

her dreams were slowly forming. Suddenly she felt something wet. She could have sworn she pissed her pants. woke up to see Ron had threw water on her.

"Wake up, you bitch! We have work to do!"

Ron unparalyzed her. Shego gets up and dusted her self off. She wanted to kill this bastard now but she knew she couldn't win.

"What are we going to do, you psycho!"

Ron blasts Shego with a laser like beam.

"You shall address me as master Ron from now on. and if you call me anything else so help me I'll kill you!"

"Ye-yes, master ron. Just please don't hurt me!"

"I love your fear! it makes me feel so strong! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What did I ever do to deserve this!"

end of part one.


End file.
